halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Modified Rapier-class Interceptor
The Modified Rapier Interceptor, commonly known as the RapierM or Rapier/M, was the custom fighter for the new 112th Naval Squadron. It was based off of the Rapier Interceptor used during the great war and during the period afterwards. Creation The RapierM was created by members of the new 112th Naval Squadron to give them a fighter to work with. The RapierM was made by modifying old Rapiers given to the 112th by HIGHCOMM, and was a significant improvement. Weaponry The RapierM boasted an arry of new weaponry, which enabled it to keep up in the era of new fighters and dogfighters of the near end of the 26th century. For dogfighting, it possesed wintip mounted 115mm rotary cannons, a slight step up from the Longsword, but given the ships size (larger than most medium UNSC fighters of the time but smaller than most heavy fighters) not remarkable. To be used as a anti-personell weapon and a light anti-vehicle weapon, the RapierM had a 35mm nose mounted gunpods, designed to defend the ship while it was on the ground. To eliminate enemy fighters, it had ten AIM-11 CLAW Missiles, standard issue UNSC missiles procured from favors done to the UNSC. To destroy enemy ground installations, it did not have any specific weapon, but rather used it's 115mm cannons to strafe targets with hundreds of oversized slugs. To combat capital ships, it had eight ASM-13 TALON Missiles, which were homing anti-ship missiles. The 112th specifically programmed theirs to home in on weakpoints in enemy shield systems. Shields The shields of the RapierM were extremelly durable, at least for a fighter of its time. The shields could occasionally even take a ship grade pulse laser and protect the fighter, though in most cases the shields would falter and the fighter would be vaporized. The shields were signifcant for dogfighting, making the Rapier a tough nut to crack, and the shields glowed a faint blue. Engines The subspace engines of the RapierM were much more powerful than those of the original Rapier. The max speed of the RapierM more almost doubled the Seraph fighters used during the Great War, but it was rare that a RapierM could attain these speeds in combat. The RapierM was highly manuverable, as befitting an interceptor of lighter weight and mass, and due to extensive engine cooling suites, a pilot could push his fighter to 120% for up to one minute before a catastrophic breakdown. The engine core for the subspace and slipspace drive was based off of the reactor on the Pillar of Autumn. To move through slipspace, the RapierM has to hitch a ride. When the new 112th moves from place to place, they land in a custom made freighter, which serves as a carrier for their squadron. The Rapier has NO slipspace drive of its own. Differences from standard UNSC medium fighters of the time *Bigger, so could hold more ammunition and weaponry *Slightly faster due to a Machina improved reactor *More manuverable *Capable of occassionally keeping pace with UNSC light fighters (not always) *FAR more expensive *SLIGHTLY improved shielding *Less missiles than some versions *Less total cannons (total cumulative mm) than some versions *Bigger ammunition dumps